Possessed Sea Dirk Rezo
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61197 |no = 1675 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 291 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 94 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 9, 13, 17, 22, 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 192, 197, 203, 209 |normal_distribute = 13, 6, 5, 3, 12, 10, 10, 10, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 9, 13, 17, 21 |bb_distribute = 55, 20, 15, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214 |bb2_distribute = 12, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21 |sbb_distribute = 50, 20, 15, 10, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 9, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 9, 12, 15, 18, 21, 24 |ubb_distribute = 50, 20, 14, 8, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 175, 178, 181, 184, 187, 190, 193, 196, 199, 202, 205, 208, 211, 214, 217, 220, 223, 226 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = Although this demon was once a dear friend to the king of all oceanic fauna, many claim this changed when Dirk Rezo fell through a gate to Ishgria deep beneath the sea. The demon gained immense power from a massive cursed anchor in Ishgria, at the cost of heightened misery over its inability to return home. This suffering would eventually drive Dirk Rezo to a state of violent madness. Had Dirk Rezo gone on to slay his dear friend while consumed by this madness, the suffering would have surely driven the demon further insane. In such a scenario, the casualties could have been staggering. |summon = I have no needs! I will continue to devour them all! All the misery, the rage, and the joy! |fusion = Why do you grant me strength? Do you mean to leave me alive, adrift on endless seas of despair? |evolution = My friend! I have returned! My friend? I... My friend... Arrghhh, grrraaaahhhhh! |hp_base = 6337 |atk_base = 3077 |def_base = 2317 |rec_base = 1966 |hp_lord = 8267 |atk_lord = 3854 |def_lord = 2902 |rec_lord = 2477 |hp_anima = 9384 |rec_anima = 2179 |atk_breaker = 4152 |def_breaker = 2604 |def_guardian = 3200 |rec_guardian = 2328 |def_oracle = 2753 |rec_oracle = 2924 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Irredeemable Soul |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, considerably boosts BC efficacy & adds probable random status ailment counter |lsnote = 250% BB Atk, 50% BB fill rate, 15% Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 20% Injury, Weak, Sick |bb = Madirk Jalaad |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 4 combo Dark attack on single foe, probable infliction of Weak, Sick, Curse, Paralysis, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 75% chance of status infliction, 500% DoT modifier & 350% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 4 |bbmultiplier = 420 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = 14 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 14 |bbmultiplier2 = 600 |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Infernal Alicida |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, additional 5 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 350% BB Atk, 500% DoT modifier, 15% Injury, Weak, Sick & 10% Sick, Paralysis, Poison |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 5 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 5 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 16 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 16 |sbbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Valdabarote |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, additional 6 combo massive Dark attack on single foe, inflicts enormous 3 turn Atk reduction, additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 80% Atk reduction & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 6 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 6 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 18 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 18 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2200 |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Broken Trust |esdescription = Hugely boosts BB Atk when HP is over 50% & probable considerable reduction of BB gauge fill rate for 2 turns |esnote = 150% BB Atk & 50% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 50% |evofrom = 61196 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Low probability of Def ignoring effect |omniskill2_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Damage taken boosts BB gauge |omniskill3_1_note = Fills 2~3 BC |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_2_note = 30% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_2_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances success rate of ES's probable considerably BB gauge reduction for 2 turns effect |omniskill4_3_note = +20% chance, 70% chance to reduce enemy BC efficacy by 50% total |omniskill4_4_sp = 25 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +100% boost, 450% BB Atk total |omniskill4_5_sp = 25 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's turn's end powerful additional damage effect |omniskill4_5_note = +100% boost, 600% DoT total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Fall of the Sama Kingdom |addcatname = Dirk Rezo2 }}